1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a contactor, a test device for a semiconductor apparatus, and a semiconductor apparatus fabrication method.
2. Description of Related Art
During a fabrication process of a semiconductor apparatus, electrical tests are conducted to the semiconductor apparatus in order to check whether or not the semiconductor apparatus has particular functions. Such tests include tests at the wafer level and tests after packaging. During these tests, a test signal is supplied to the semiconductor apparatus by contacting conductive needles such as contactors to electrodes of the semiconductor apparatus.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-155553.